The Ouran Bakery
by 0Alykinze0
Summary: Haruhi Fujioka, a lonely doughnut who is always mistaken for a bagel, stumbles upon the Ouran Bakery, a pristine place full of delicious pastries of all kinds. Total crack.


**AN: I should be working on something else, but this idea just popped to mind and...yeah. I like it, hehe. Have fun reading, I guess? :3 ~Aly**

* * *

_The Ouran Bakery is open for business._

One day a very lonely, poor, shabby and pitiful doughnut named Haruhi Fujioka rolled into a bakery called Ouran. She was a sad little thing who lived with her father, who was a muffin, but a cupcake on weekends. Her mother, also a doughnut, died after a particularly nasty seagull attack. Everyone who caught sight of Haruhi thought she was a bagel. She didn't care if people saw her as a bagel or a doughnut - all that mattered was what she was filled with.

Bouncing into the Ouran Bakery, Haruhi noticed it wasn't just any pastry shop. It was very prestigious, as if designed entirely for the rich and beautiful who had way too much time on their hands. Everything was so clean and orderly... and _pink_. Deciding she'd try to blend in with the other sweets, Haruhi tumbled over to the nearest display case she could find, which happened to also be the most luxurious and pristine. Hopping into the case, she was astonished to meet the most beautiful pastries she had ever seen.

Haruhi was immediately acquainted with a flamboyant and hyperactive croissant named Tamaki Suou, who seemed to be their leader. Although amazingly attractive, he had a sort of split personality; one minute he'd be raving about something called "Commoner Flour" and the next he'd be growing sprinkles in the corner and sulking.

Then there was Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin, devious twin cookies who were identical on the outside but had different insides; Hikaru was filled with spicy jalapeno jelly beans while Kaoru was filled with cooler cream soda jelly beans. They used act bitterly towards all the other pastries and keep to themselves, but ever since Haruhi came to the bakery they've been brave enough to venture to the front of the show case.

She soon met Kyouya Ohtori, a conniving and mysterious piece of pie who always seemed to be lurking in the shadows. Not a lot of people wanted him because of his standoffish personality, but all of the customers agreed he looked _very_ delicious. He could also have a temper that would make anyone's frosting melt.

Not far behind was an adorable, tiny slice of cake called Mitsukuni Haninozuka, or Honey for short. He was very bubbly and full of energy, and loved decorating himself with lots of icing and chocolate and sugar. Always watching over him was the stocky, quiet brownie named Takashi Morinozuka, or Mori. Mori was intimidating, but showed to have a sweet side around his favorite piece of cake.

Like the rest of the world, the whole bakery assumed she was a bagel. Haruhi ultimately concluded that she would be better off in a different display case, so she tried to hop away as fast as her little sugary self could. After accidentally rolling over a lollipop that was supposed to be sold for 8 million yen, Tamaki happily commanded that she stay in the display case to be drooled over by the many customers until her debt was paid off.

The confectionery gave her a complete makeover, and soon she looked like a very yummy bagel indeed. Life was okay for Haruhi then - despite the ridiculous flaunting and exploiting of the desserts, it wasn't too bad to get all that attention.

Soon, her true identity was found out when the sweets tumbled in on her changing her filling. Rather than recognizing her as a doughnut, they still made her act as a bagel for all the hungry patrons in the Ouran Bakery.

And so, poor old Haruhi was forced to be sold off to slobbering citizens alongside the insanely scrumptious Ouran Bakery pastries.

* * *

Bisco Hatori wandered into a dazzling, quaint bakery one day. After observing the desserts there, she tapped her chin and thought to herself, 'This would make an awesome manga!'

And so, she sat down with a pencil and began her work.

Thus, Ouran High School Host Club was born.

* * *

**AN: That passed the time, right? :D Haha, review...I'm suddenly hungry O.O ~Aly**


End file.
